The present invention relates to an illumination device of vehicles which are operated at least partially by human power, in particular bicycles, as well as their trailers, by using light guide elements and a central light source, to a method for controlling the illumination device of vehicles which are operated at least partially by human power, and their trailers, and to an application/app for controlling the illumination device of vehicles which are operated at least partially by human power, and their trailers.
Cyclists and electric bike riders expose themselves in street traffic to particular risks, since they can be easily overlooked by motor vehicle drivers as “weaker” road users. To minimize such risks, a bicycle rider has the option of equipping his bicycle with an illumination device. These are usually a front and a rear light, wherein the same are attached to the ends of the bicycle. This illumination device is supplied with current by a permanently installed dynamo. In addition, it is possible to attach the illumination device to the bicycle by means of battery-/accumulator-powered, detachable systems.
Permanently installed front and rear lights, in combination with a permanently installed dynamo, have the disadvantage that they are constantly exposed to the weather. For this reason, they wear out very quickly, which results in inconsistent functionality of the illumination device. In addition, the use of a permanently installed dynamo has the disadvantage that its use involves increased energy- and/or power expenditure. Another disadvantage is that two separate light sources and/or luminous elements are needed for its operation.
Removable battery-accumulator-powered illumination devices, on the other hand, have the disadvantage that cyclists simply forget to remove them from the bicycle during daylight hours when there is sufficient light all around. This makes these illumination devices very vulnerable to theft. The result is that, when needed—that is, during daylight and night hours where the ambient light is not sufficient—no illumination is available for the corresponding bicycle. A further disadvantage of battery/accumulator-powered illumination devices is that their function depends on the presence of batteries and/or charged accumulators. If a cyclist forgets to make arrangements to ensure that such an illumination device is functional and/or remains functional, the result is likewise that, when needed—that is, during daylight and night hours where the ambient light is not sufficient—no illumination is available for the corresponding bicycle. It is also disadvantageous that two separate light sources and/or luminous elements are required for the operation.
A further disadvantage of both common illumination systems is that an extension of their functions is not intended, and thus they cannot be expanded, and/or can only be expanded with disproportionate additional costs. Furthermore, common illumination systems cannot be controlled by the illumination device simply being manually switched on and/or off.
A mobile terminal is a device which is capable of wireless communication in a mobile network, via local networks and/or Local Area Networks (LANs), such as Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi), or via Wide Area Networks (WANs) such as Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM), General Package Radio Service (GPRS), Enhanced Data Rates for Global Evolution (EDGE), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), High Speed Downlink/Uplink Packet Access (HSDPA, HSUPA), Long Term Evolution (LTE), or World Wide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WIMAX). A communication via further, common or future communication technologies is possible. The term mobile terminal includes in particular smartphones, but also other mobile phones or cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablet PCs, and all other current and future electronic devices which are equipped with appropriate technologies for the provision of an external light source for the above-mentioned illumination device and/or for controlling the above-mentioned illumination device.
In particular, almost all mobile terminals or smartphones available today are equipped with a camera function, in order to take pictures and movies. To be sure of providing the best possible quality of the images recorded by smartphones, most smartphones are also equipped with a light source which can be used both as a flash for image capture and as a continuous light. As such, applications/apps, for example, are available for common operating systems for smartphones, which can serve as illumination and/or a flashlight for the user. Furthermore, mobile terminals which are common today have an acceleration sensor that can determine, for example, whether an increase or decrease in speed occurs, by detecting a value which is representative of the acceleration. In addition, mobile terminals which are common today also have a Global Positioning System (GPS) sensor which is able to capture representative position data for a position. This position data can then be displayed on a map integrated into the mobile terminal, by way of example. In addition, mobile terminals which are common today have an integrated light sensor and/or photocell which is able to detect a value representative of the ambient brightness. This value can be used, by way of example, to adjust a brightness of a display of the mobile terminal to the detected ambient brightness.